1. Field of the Invention
Lithographic printing plates of the type having a metal base sheet to which a photosensitive coating has been applied. Particularly, the treating of metal base sheets with low temperature RF plasma prior to application of the photosensitive coating. Traditionally, etching and degreasing solvents are employed to clean the metal base plate prior to application of the photosensitive coating.